Naruto Lucifer Challenge Idea 3
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto always felt a little off, as though he wasn't like everyone else, yet somehow, he felt it had something to do with his father, though once finding out what his father's name was Naruto can't help but want to find his father even more, tracking him all the way to L.A. how will he face his father, how will Naruto tell the devil that he is his son. Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **After watching the latest Lucifer, I thought, since Lucifer tends to venture out of hell from time to time, the William Shakespeare manuscript in his penthouse as evidence of that, sorry if this is a spoiler.**

But anyway, what happens if Lucifer had an adventure in Japan one time, with an american blond girl, getting together with someone, after Lucifer went back to hell, the woman he was with failed to inform him that she was pregnant with his son, the naturally blond woman didn't want any children yet, since she knows her life-style isn't 'child-friendly' so to give the baby a chance for a normal family, she put him up for adoption.

Lucifer's father knew about the boy, but being omnipotent felt it best to leave the mother and son alone, granted he'll do the littlest things to help out without really helping, since Lucifer doesn't know.

While the young boy was being raised by his foster mother, since the woman always wanted a baby, but wanted to be one of those independent women who could look after a child, he grew up in a kind and caring way, of course like all kids he got into trouble from time to time, basically the lad was raised like a normal person, that is until he turned 21 and started asking his mother about his father, granted he asked about his father before, but now he wanted to know where he truly came from, since she told him that he was adopted when he reached a certain age.

The only thing she could tell him was that his father's name was Lucifer Morningstar, from what his birth-mother wrote down under father's name, as well as where to find his birth-mother, after a heartfelt goodbye, where he tells her that even though she didn't give birth to him, she was still his mother in his eyes.

So with a goal in mind, he ventured off to find his birth-mother then hopefully his father, after tracking the woman down, where it turned out she had her own family in america, though when her first-born son appeared and explained to her who he was and why he was seeing her and that he forgives her for putting him up for adoption, but the only thing he asks for is a description of what his father looked like as well as what sort of person he was, that way he could have a possible clue as to where to find him.

After telling him about how Lucifer was towards angels and demons and the whole Christianity, as though he was there, but she brushed it off as a joke, though it might help if her son goes to Los Angeles, since his father always was one for the sinner-side of thing for some reason.

With that in mind, the son of Lucifer travels to the city of angels to find his strange father, who calls himself the devil and apparently, has a thing about making deals, if the rumours about his father owning a nightclub called LUX was anything to go about was true, along with helping the police department with murder cases and enjoys punishing the murders.

Thinking the best thing to do is to visit during the day, while the club wasn't open, that way both he and Lucifer could talk without any interruptions from loud music or people, since he was alone with a piano, more than likely Lucifer was out dealing with a murder case, the young man started playing on the instrument. (I would say play 'Heartache Blues-Piano Blues-Sad-Melancholy' on youtube for an idea of the piano playing.)

Because even though the playing was about heartache, to him it also felt like an end to a long journey, but yet the beginning of an even greater adventure, as though maybe he'll find his answers from Lucifer, but for now, he'll enjoy riffing the blues on the piano.

Though after finishing, someone started clapping, being too into playing, he turned around and saw a woman, who even though was clapping had a sour look to her face, figuring it best to start off with introductions, the young apologises for being in the nightclub while it wasn't open, but that he had some urgent business with Lucifer and from the rumours he heard best to talk face to face without any distractions, such as loud music and sexy women around to draw there eyes away.

Which the woman couldn't help but smirk and scoff at, since it was basically true, though Lucifer always manages to pay attention somehow, thinking about it Maze figured, what the hell, the kid seems harmless enough, if any really harm comes to Lucifer they both can handle it.

Feeling the tension from the woman, the young man decided to go back to playing on the piano again, something more relaxing and chilled, to hopefully ease the tension and to pass the time, after a while Maze got herself a drink and sat down next to him with a glass for himself too.

They both then started chatting over a drink and while he plays the piano, with him telling Maze how he was adopted and looking for his birth-parents, how he found his birth-mother and that she pointed him towards this city, never giving away his father's name, even though Maze thought about torturing it out of him, she decided to wait for Lucifer, since it saves having to listen to it twice.

Once the man of the hour arrives, Lucifer and Amenadiel were surprised to see Maze with a young man playing a piano and just chatting and drinking, though once Lucifer cleared his throat to get their attention, he began to ask Maze why a young man was in his place before opening time, with Maze telling Lucifer that the young man has something urgent to talk wit Lucifer about.

After the young man asks everyone to have a seat, since what he has to say was complicated and may sound a bit too much, the young man began by saying how he told Maze he was adopted by a loving and caring woman, who treated him like her own, of course Lucifer's little snippets of sarcasm wasn't helping much, the young man then started by saying that after finding out his birth-mother's name and tracking her down, how she pointed him towards L.A.

Taking another deep breath, while Lucifer rolled his eyes at the whole drama thing going on, while Amenadiel was listening, wondering where this was going, the young man then asks Lucifer if he remembers a person by the name of [ ], which caused Lucifer to widen his eyes and says with a smile that he does remember her, that he met her during his little trip to Japan one time, though Amenadiel was a little annoyed about his brother's trip he continued to listen.

Lucifer then asks if she was alright, since they did enjoy themselves and he did have to rush off a bit lively, which the young man explained that she was fine and had a family after her 'wild-ride,' which Lucifer was pleased to hear, since it was always nice to hear his flings doing well.

The young man continued by taking another deep breath, by saying that there was a reason he was searching out for Lucifer that may give him a shock, though Lucifer brushed it off while saying that there's nothing that can shock him, though what the young man said next pretty much shocked the devil, the Fallen Angel and the demon altogether.

Clearing his throat, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, which means 'Maelstrom of Whirlpools' in Japanese, and I'm searching for my Father, who just so happened to be you Lucifer after the fling you had with my birth-mother, making me, Naruto Morningstar."

Lucifer was rendered silent, Maze was both shocked and didn't know if she should laugh, as for Amenadiel, he was shocked, yes, but surprised Lucifer didn't impregnate anymore women in his time during his 'trips' to earth, yet all he could sigh out was, "Well brother, I'm surprised you don't have more offspring than just this one, no offence Naruto."

* * *

 **Hopefully someone will adopt this idea, since** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Not sure about possible pairings, but it could be Azrael, since at the moment she's a bit of an OC up for grabs, but I'll leave it to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Lucifer.**


End file.
